


Mother's Day

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Met Gala 2019, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: Harry found himself reaching down to tug his own shirt up to his sternum, exposing his belly to the cool air drifting down from the ceiling fan above just long enough to trigger an explosion of goose bumps before he covered his stomach with the flat of his hand. He pushed out his abdominal muscles, trying to puff his belly out as much as humanly possible, and that was of course when Xander decided to barge straight into the room.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Request that was initially started before the news about Xander's mother broke. As such, I chose to include her in a minimal capacity to fit the timeline, but there is a minor allusion to her not being in the best health. I have no information outside of what was publicly announced about her passing and none of this should be taken as fact! Minor details throughout the fic (first names, general locations, etc) are used to give color to the fic and that's all. 
> 
> As mentioned in the tags this fic revolves around pregnancy kink and pregnancy dysphoria. Harry isn't explicitly described as non-cis, but it can be inferred.
> 
> PS. Check out my other fics if you're a fellow bottom Harry aficionado! And follow me on social media for writing updates.
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
Tumblr: @vondrostes

Harry might not have chosen to wear a velvet overcoat with his outfit if he’d known it would rain that evening, but as it was, he found himself walking with an umbrella hovering over his head for the entirety of his pap walk into the restaurant, something that made him feel both pretentious and pitiful all at the same time.

Things got a little better once he was inside and surrounded by familiar faces (mostly), though it wasn’t long before Alessandro pulled him aside to kiss cheeks with some of the more important guests at the pre-Met Gala dinner party they were meant to be hosting.

Harry didn’t mind a cosy house party every once in a while, but this sort of thing was so far out of his wheelhouse that his head was spinning after a mere half an hour of socialising. And he still had the event itself and two more parties beside that he had to get through this week before things returned to normal.

There was a tug on Harry’s sleeve, suddenly. Harry turned to find Jeff stood at his side, but for once, his manager looked more confused than worried.

“There’s a surprise waiting for you in the bathroom,” Jeff said in a near-whisper, still with the same sort of perplexed expression on his face.

Harry squinted back at him in confusion. At first, he wasn’t sure he’d even heard correctly, but even once he was certain that Jeff had said what he’d thought he said, Harry didn’t know what that could possibly mean.

Harry glanced across the room toward the dimly lit alcove that kept the toilet entrances shrouded in the smallest modicum of privacy before looking back at Jeff again, who merely nodded in encouragement before practically shoving Harry in that direction.

So Harry went, almost swimming through the crowd of people around him as he made his way to the men’s toilet on the other side. He assumed Jeff had meant the men’s even though his manager was fully aware that Harry wasn’t exactly fussy about which toilet he used—whichever was less likely to be occupied was usually the only factor in his decision-making process.

When Harry pushed open the door, he was surprised to find that the interior of the toilet was far darker than the shadowy alcove outside, instead of the fluorescent brightness he’d been conditioned to expect. Harry reached out a hand toward one wall, trying to find a light switch in the darkness, but he came away from it unsuccessful after a moment and pressed on.

The problem was that Harry had no idea what his surprise was meant to be or how to even look for it. There were soft lamps hanging over the sinks that cast just a bit of warm, red illumination throughout the space, but even with that much light, Harry couldn’t see anything that jumped out to him. He scanned the room for a moment longer, noting that of the three cubicles, only the one in the centre was closed.

Harry took a cautious step forward, thinking maybe—

Before his hand touched the handle, the door to the cubicle suddenly flung open of its own accord and a dark figure emerged, pinning Harry against the sink before he could get a good look at the person’s face.

Harry should have been frightened, but as soon as a pair of lips connected with his, the scent in Harry’s nostrils registered with a note of familiarity, and it only took a cursory grope of the bulge pressing up between his legs to confirm what Harry hadn’t even dared to hope for.

“I thought you weren’t in town this week,” Harry said as he pulled away in surprise.

Xander stared back at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his pupils like black holes in the dim light emanating from above. “My flight was delayed,” he explained without moving, his body still aligned perfectly with Harry’s as they leant against the counter. “I didn’t want to leave without seeing you, but I can’t hang around too much longer.”

Harry’s hands were still trembling a little from the brief rush of adrenaline. “Do you have long enough for this?” he asked as he slid down to his knees in the small space between Xander’s body and the sink.

His mouth started to fill with saliva as a reflex as soon as Xander gave a shaky nod in permission. Harry made short work of Xander’s belt buckle and jeans before coaxing his cock out into the air, where it rapidly began to fill under the warmth of his fingers.

Xander’s hands curled into Harry’s hair, shorter than it used to be when they’d first fallen into bed together, but still long enough to get a good grip on as Harry sucked him down hard and fast, right to the base, barely giving himself enough leeway to pull in a bit of air through his nose as he swallowed around the head of Xander’s cock greedily.

Harry was breathless when he finished and finally let Xander’s cock slip out of his mouth. He didn’t even have time to help him do up his fly again before Xander was yanking him back up onto his feet so he could kiss Harry again, hard, and without any regard for the taste of his own come still lingering on the back of Harry’s tongue.

“Can you come by the house this weekend?” Xander demanded in a tight voice. He’d barely moved away from Harry to ask, and one of his hands was still wound tight in Harry’s hair, tugging hard enough that Harry’s head felt full of static. When Harry didn’t immediately reply, Xander continued, “I’m going back to Wayne for Mother’s Day.” He paused again and then added as an afterthought, “Max and Georgia will be there, too,” as though they weren’t still having this conversation in the middle of a men’s toilet with his cock still hanging out of his trousers where anyone could walk in and see.

Harry quickly reached down to remedy that before responding. “Well,” he finally replied as he glanced back up to meet Xander’s eyes again, “if your darling brother and sister will be there, how can I say no?”

Xander pulled Harry in again for another kiss—this one through a warm smile—before releasing him at long last and taking a step back. Somehow, he only looked mildly dishevelled after their encounter. “I have to go,” he said distantly.

Harry nodded. “I know,” he replied, and then he watched as Xander made his way out of the toilets, Harry’s gaze still lingering on the door long after it had closed behind him.

It wasn’t until the door swung open again a few minutes later to reveal one of the Gucci models from the party Harry had just left that he realised he should probably make his way back to Jeff and Alessandro, but the shocked expression on the model’s face just before he ducked into one of the cubicles stopped Harry in his tracks. With a frown, he turned to examine his reflection in the mirror, realising belatedly just how wrecked he looked. Suddenly, he was grateful he hadn’t followed Xander straight out after all.

Harry spent a minute or two in front of the mirror making himself presentable again before heading back out into the fray. His manager wasn’t so easily located now that the party was in full swing, and by the time Harry finally found him, Jeff was looking just as harried and anxious as ever.

“Everything go okay?” Jeff asked, leaning over to speak directly into Harry’s ear.

Harry just nodded, which Jeff echoed with a sigh of relief.

“He told me not to say anything,” Jeff explained.

Harry had never been the sort of person who particularly liked surprises, but in cases like these, he could see where Xander found the value in them. He still felt exhilarated, just from the lingering effects of their unplanned tryst in the toilet.

“We don’t have anything planned for this weekend, do we?” Harry finally asked.

Jeff shook his head with a pensive frown. “I don’t think so. Why?”

Harry hesitated a beat before making his request. “Can you book a flight to Philadelphia on Saturday morning?”

Jeff looked stunned. “This Saturday?”

Harry nodded. He knew they had a meeting scheduled in LA for Friday afternoon, which meant that he couldn’t spend the rest of the week in his flat like he might have liked. It would have been easier that way; he could’ve just made the two-hour drive himself (or with Xander once he got back from his work trip), but the meeting at Columbia was something he and Jeff absolutely couldn’t miss out on.

A crease formed between Jeff’s brows. “Do you want me to come with you?” he asked, which by now, was the customary follow-up question. And most of the time, having Jeff along everywhere that Harry went—even if it was a personal trip—was helpful. But not this time.

“No,” Harry replied, shaking his head. “I can do it solo.”

The rest of the week was a flurry of excitement and novelty and next to no sleep, but all the while Harry’s upcoming trip to Wayne was at the back of his mind, and then finally, he woke up on Saturday just after sunrise with the knowledge that in just a few hours, he’d finally be with Xander and his family again.

It was a little strange flying alone for the first time in who even knew how long, but somehow Harry managed to make it onto the plane and through the entirety of the flight without once being recognised. It helped that he was dressed as plainly as possible, in gym clothes essentially, as opposed to the flashier staples of his recent wardrobe. No one stopped him on his way out of the airport either, and then finally he was through the doors and standing kerbside as he pulled out his phone to text Xander to let him know exactly where he needed to be picked up.

It ended up being unnecessary; Harry had barely glanced down at his phone when a brief honk caught his attention. When he looked up again, Xander was idling right in front of him with the passenger door already hanging open. Harry hurried inside and shut the door with a loud slam, wincing at the noise as he reached over to do up his seatbelt.

“So the whole family’s in town this weekend,” Xander said by way of introduction as soon as he pulled away from the kerb.

“I thought that was the point,” Harry replied, a bit confused by his tone.

Xander grimaced slightly. “Yeah, I mean the whole family, though,” he explained. “Like all of my mom’s relatives basically.”

Harry raised his eyebrows even though Xander was focussed on the road ahead of them and couldn’t see it. “Is that normal practise for Mother’s Day in the Ritz household?” he asked teasingly.

The question—far from getting Xander to loosen up, which was Harry’s intent—only seemed to have the opposite effect.

“Not so much,” Xander replied, wincing. “Um, my mom’s been having some health…issues…recently, and everyone decided to get together to spend time with her? Like, cheer her up, I guess. So it’s a pretty full house.”

Harry felt like a punctured balloon at the end of Xander’s explanation. “We could have rescheduled,” he pointed out.

Xander shook his head emphatically and glanced over at Harry with a fierce look on his face. “No,” he insisted. “No, I want you here. I’m glad you’re here.” He reached across the centre console to take Harry’s hand, and Harry gave it gladly.

They arrived at Xander’s childhood home on the outskirts of Philadelphia about thirty minutes later. The imposing Georgian architecture was familiar by now to Harry, who had first come to stay with Xander in Pennsylvania years ago now. Xander’s family was practically his own family. Well, the immediate family, at least.

There were half a dozen cars parked in the drive when they pulled up in various makes and models, all of them on the upper end of the scale as far as price went. That was no real surprise considering the long and storied history of Xander’s maternal family, but Harry, being quite the collector himself, couldn’t help but feel impressed as they walked past a classic Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud in pristine condition on their way up to the front door.

Xander knocked instead of walking straight in, which Harry thought was odd at first until he realised that he must have stopped at the airport on his way out of NYC.

“Did you go to work yesterday?” Harry asked in confusion, following his train of thought to its natural conclusion without affording any context to Xander, who was receiving the question completely out of the blue.

Xander, to his credit, didn’t skip a beat. “Yeah, of course,” he replied easily. “I wouldn’t have if you’d still been in town, but.”

Harry knew it wasn’t meant to be a jab, but there was a sharp sting in the centre of his chest anyway as he nodded in response.

They only waited a few more seconds on the front steps before the door opened to reveal Xander’s father, Joe, who was wearing a bright smile as he greeted them both with a hug on their way inside. “We have to put you in a different room,” he explained as he led them upstairs and past the bedroom they’d stayed in on previous occasions—once Harry was comfortable with Xander’s parents knowing they frequently shared a bed, that is.

Instead of the familiar navy-blue walls of the room Xander had grown up in, Joe opened the door at the other end of the hall to reveal a bland grey paint job, and ensconced between the inoffensively coloured walls was a much smaller space than Harry had been expecting. The bed, which wasn’t even a queen by the looks of it, barely fit inside with room to manoeuvre around it.

“Feel free to come join us out in the back for lunch once you’re settled in,” Joe told them as he side-stepped through the door before pulling it closed behind him.

Harry stared at the tiny room with a sigh before setting his bag down at the foot of the bed and rifling through it to find a pair of more everyday clothes.

“Yeah, so since half the family’s staying, I guess they wanted to put a bunch of the cousins in my old room,” Xander explained as Harry unpacked and then changed his clothes. “We got stuck with the spare, but it was either that or sleeping in the front room on the floor with everyone else we couldn’t stick in a bed somewhere.”

“I’m beginning to think we won’t fit in _this_ bed,” Harry joked as he zipped his bag back up before tossing it aside so he could sink down into Xander’s lap with another sigh, this one in relief.

Xander’s chest rumbled with laughter. “I’m sure we can make it work,” he replied.

They didn’t want to waste too much time upstairs, so after Harry got changed, the two of them headed back down to the ground floor and started to make their way to the back of the house. They were stopped in the kitchen by Max and his girlfriend, Kath, both of whom were struggling to lift a massive cooler filled with ice and beer bottles.

Xander stepped forward immediately to help while Harry followed behind, and when they finally walked out the back door into the garden, Harry was forced to come to terms with the fact that Xander really hadn’t exaggerated just how large this family gathering really was. Underestimated, if anything.

They dropped the cooler off next to the buffet tables lined up against one wall of the house, where an assortment of burger toppings was laid out for the taking. The burgers themselves were still in the process of being grilled, with the barbecue being helmed by Joe and an older man who looked similar enough to Cindy that Harry was confident he must’ve been one of Xander’s uncles.

With the beer taken care of, Xander and Harry followed Max and Kath over to one of the unoccupied picnic tables that had been set up in the grass, and all four took a seat.

“You’re just here for the weekend, right?” Kath asked, her fingers already intertwined with Max’s on top of the tablecloth.

Harry was acutely aware of his own hands where they were sat lonely and cold in his lap. Xander was only centimetres away from him, but it might as well have been yards thanks to the fact that they were surrounded by dozens of strangers, nearly all of whom had immediately turned their attention toward Harry the second he’d stepped outside.

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly. He hunched down a little, trying to make himself as small of a target as possible in hopes that Xander’s extended family would lose interest.

A few seconds later, a heavy weight settled down on the bench at Harry’s other side. He looked up to find a familiar face staring back down at him and smiled in relief.

Michael clapped Harry on the back with an answering grin. “Hey, kiddo,” he said in greeting. “Almost didn’t believe Xander when he said you were coming.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have missed it,” Harry replied seriously. “Where’s Georgia?”

“Bathroom,” Michael informed him. “She has to pee like every five minutes, literally.”

Harry nodded, feeling a little disappointed that his favourite Ritz sibling was missing, even if only for a few minutes, and then he turned to Xander to ask a question that had been burning in the back of his mind since just after they’d arrived. “What exactly did you tell everyone?” he murmured vaguely, knowing that Xander would understand what the question really meant.

“That we’re good friends,” Xander replied without meeting Harry’s eyes.

Before he could say anything else, Harry spotted the waddling silhouette of a heavily pregnant woman come into his field of view, and it was all he could do to contain himself. He’d already become the centre of attention with little effort; he certainly didn’t need to call any more attention to himself by standing up to shout at Georgia from across the garden.

Harry was practically vibrating in his seat by the time Georgia managed to fit herself onto the bench across from him, and he quickly leaned over to take her hands in his without introduction. “How far along are you now?” he demanded excitedly.

Georgia laughed a little. “Nearly eight months,” she replied. “I decided I wanted to have the baby here, so I’m staying until my maternity leave runs out before flying back to California. Mom’s delighted, of course. Can’t wait to have a baby under her roof again.”

Xander, with his typical middle child charm, couldn’t resist making a jab at his sister. “Aren’t you the CEO?” he pointed out. “What do you mean when your maternity leave ‘runs out’? You’re the one who gave yourself maternity leave.”

Georgia turned her head to stick out her tongue childishly at Xander, but otherwise chose not to grace his argument with a response, which Harry thought was a wise choice.

Harry was already making plans in the back of his mind for a visit after the baby was born, which wouldn’t be easy given his summer schedule but—it would be Xander’s first niece or nephew. Harry wanted to be there.

Lunch was delicious, though Harry opted to avoid the red meat and instead took one of the veggie burgers that Cindy had for the few vegetarians in the family. Xander raised an eyebrow at that, but Harry just shrugged and let him keep guessing.

After they finished their meal together, the entire family moved indoors to socialise properly. Most of the afternoon, of course, was spent cooing over Georgia’s baby bump as the cousins re-connected for the first time in months or even years, in some cases, which led Harry to try and keep himself in the background so as not to spoil their bonding experience.

Harry ended up sticking with Joe after a while, who was in his own way also an outsider, but eventually even he got caught up in the merriment as well, leaving Harry to watch from behind the scenes as Joe stepped forward to photograph one of Xander’s cousins using some device she’d gotten from Amazon to detect the baby’s heartbeat, while Max, Cindy, and Xander all looked on in obvious excitement. After, when Joe turned to show Harry the best photo of the bunch, Harry felt his heart gradually turn to lead while a pit of nausea started to stir low in his gut.

Thankfully, as the day wore on, so too did the novelty of Harry’s presence in the Ritz household start to dissipate. By dinnertime, he felt a little more comfortable interacting with the family like he normally might’ve if Cindy’s half hadn’t been there, but an hour or so after they’d finished eating, Harry started to feel a bit antsy from the extended exposure to so many people in a situation far outside of his comfort zone.

Harry ended up resorting to playing footsie while half the family—including Xander—played card games in the sitting room, while the other half drank loudly in the kitchen, trying to subtly get Xander’s attention so he could make an attempt at communicating that he wanted to go upstairs.

Finally, Harry got Xander to look over at him, and he carefully flicked his eyes upward toward the ceiling while levelling Xander with a pleading expression.

Xander just sighed and scooted a bit closer, taking advantage of the commotion that ensued after Max played his hand to whisper into Harry’s ear. “Go on up,” he encouraged quietly. “I’ll come meet you in a minute.”

It wasn’t exactly the response Harry had been looking for, so he extricated himself with a loud huff, not even bothering to hide his grouchiness at no longer being the centre of attention—for Xander, at least.

Harry trudged upstairs to the spare room and flung himself down onto the mattress to wait for Xander to join him. A minute went by, then another, then another, and before long, Harry had lost track of just how long it had been since they’d separated, and his brain had started to distract him by conjuring up other thoughts instead.

Namely, the image of Georgia with her shirt pushed up over her belly while Xander looked on with a beaming smile plastered on his face. He couldn’t get it out of his head.

Almost without even realising, Harry found himself reaching down to tug his own shirt up to his sternum, exposing his belly to the cool air drifting down from the ceiling fan above just long enough to trigger an explosion of goose bumps before he covered his stomach with the flat of his hand. He pushed out his abdominal muscles, trying to puff his belly out as much as humanly possible, and that was of course when Xander decided to barge straight into the room.

Harry scrambled up off his back and crawled into the nest of pillows piled up against the headboard while Xander stared at him in open-mouthed curiosity.

“What were you doing?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Harry replied quickly, though he knew the blush on his face must’ve already betrayed him. He glanced down and carefully tugged his shirt back down into place, still feeling Xander’s eyes boring into his skull as the silence dragged on.

Harry was peripherally aware of the mattress shifting underneath him, and then suddenly he was flat on his back again, this time with his wrists pinned on either side of his head by Xander’s strong hands. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Xander leaned in close, close enough that their lips brushed against each other with each word spoken.

“No, really,” Xander said in a low voice, “what were you doing?”

“It’s stupid,” Harry replied, blinking up at him rapidly.

“Not to me.”

Harry gave it another few seconds of half-hearted struggling before admitting defeat and going limp under Xander’s hands. “I was thinking about earlier,” he admitted quietly, “with Georgia.”

The expression on Xander’s face was one of pure confusion, but his bewilderment was only fleeting, soon replaced by a dawning look of realisation. “Ah,” he said as he released one of Harry’s wrists to bring his hand down lower, to just below Harry’s belly button, where he let it rest with a meaningful glance. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry said through a rattling exhalation, cut off by the press of Xander’s mouth against his.

When they parted, Xander pulled away only a few centimetres before staring down at Harry with furrowed brows. “We have to be quiet,” he reminded him, though he was already in the process of unbuttoning Harry’s shirt even as he said it.

Once they were both naked, Xander finally lifted himself up on his hands and knees, pulling away fully to grab the lube from out of Harry’s bag, where he always kept it handy in case of an emergency.

Harry didn’t want him to go just yet, though, so he wrapped his knees around Xander’s waist, keeping Xander trapped right there on top of him. “Just wait a minute,” Harry requested softly as he closed his eyes, grounding himself in Xander’s smell and the feeling of the weight pressing down on him.

Finally, Harry lowered his legs back down onto the mattress, releasing Xander from his makeshift prison. He opened his eyes and nodded for Xander to go ahead, and then waited there with his legs spread wide for Xander to come back with the lube.

Sometimes, Harry liked prep, liked being fingered open for hours without any reprieve, but now wasn’t one of those times. Every cell in his body felt like it was aching with the need for Xander to be inside of him already, and it only got worse once Xander’s fingers were pushing into him, a frustrating taste of what was to come.

And then Xander started _talking_.

“You’re dripping,” he said, sounding perfectly calm about the whole thing, as though Harry weren’t lying there underneath him with his fingers clawing the pillows, trying not to explode. “You know, you’re supposed to be wetter when you’re ovulating. I wonder if that’s why your pussy is so soaked.”

Harry screwed his eyes shut tight and felt himself clenching down involuntarily around Xander’s fingers as a hot flush crawled up his body from his toes to his hairline, leaving him feeling boneless and tingling. “Don’t wanna come yet,” he managed to say, and Xander pulled his fingers out immediately.

Xander’s cock, hot and hard and solid as steel, blunted up against Harry’s opening next, and Harry felt himself relaxing instinctively to let Xander in. His body wanted this, Harry reminded himself. It was made for this.

Xander started up a slow rhythm into Harry’s body, at first trying to get them both adjusted to the tightness and the unavoidable friction, and then trying to avoid squeaking the bed frame too loudly when he finally started to snap his hips with a bit more force.

Xander paused after a particularly loud squeak, his head cocking like a dog, and Harry held his breath as though that would somehow help if someone in the hallway outside their room had heard them. Finally, Xander resumed fucking into him, but it wasn’t much longer before he was pausing again with a sigh and pulling out of Harry to roll over onto his back.

“On top,” Xander instructed as he got comfortable on what little space there was left on the bed.

Harry pushed himself up and then started to straddle Xander face-to-face, but Xander’s hands came up automatically to grab at his hips, stopping him.

“The other way,” Xander said confusingly.

Reverse-cowgirl wasn’t a position either of them often asked for, but Harry didn’t question the request as he spun himself around before carefully seating himself down on Xander’s cock with a long exhale. He sat there for a moment, getting his bearings, and then suddenly Xander’s hands were curling around him to cup his belly and tits as he yanked Harry down to rest with his back against Xander’s chest.

It was an odd feeling, having Xander’s cock pressing almost directly on his prostate even though he was balls deep inside Harry already, and there was something almost disorienting about feeling Xander directly underneath him without being able to see anything but the ceiling fan above, going round and around in circles.

Harry’s legs were draped over Xander’s thighs, spread even wider when Xander planted his feet firmly against the mattress so he could use the leverage to push up into Harry. It didn’t take him long to get into a pounding rhythm, quicker than he’d been when he was on top, and all the while he never took his hands away from Harry’s stomach or nipples as he fucked up into him.

“You’re gonna look so good pregnant,” Xander hissed into Harry’s ear. “I can’t stop thinking about how round your tummy’s going to be, how big your tits are gonna get.”

Harry was practically sobbing from the effort of trying to suppress his moans as Xander thrusted into him even harder, almost animalistic about it, like he really was giving in to some innate biological desire to propagate the species.

“Fill me up,” Harry finally begged as he broke down, no longer caring who would hear as he spiralled ever closer to his own orgasm. “Need you to come inside, want you to put a baby in me.” He reached up behind his head and curled a hand in Xander’s hair, the other moving to wrap around Xander’s forearm as he desperately tried to steady himself while Xander fucked him into oblivion.

Harry came hard, so hard he couldn’t hear or see for several seconds after, but still, he was distinctly aware of the warm rush of Xander coming inside him, making the aftershocks of his own orgasm almost feel like a second coming.

It took almost a minute for Harry to float back down into his own body again, but once he’d calmed down a bit, he turned to face Xander with half-lidded eyes, his breath puffing out in short bursts. “I don’t think the bed was any quieter with me on top,” Harry remarked wearily.

Xander laughed, the force of it shaking Harry’s whole body and finally causing Xander’s cock to slip free. “Probably not,” he replied before rolling them over so that Harry was on his back again.

Xander reached up behind Harry’s head after they’d moved and brought down a pillow to stuff under Harry’s hips. Harry watched him with dazed curiosity. “What are you doing?” he wondered.

Xander glanced up, meeting Harry’s eyes with a pointed look. “Elevating your pelvis is supposed to help the pregnancy take,” he replied casually.

Harry threw up his arms to cover his face with a groan. “I can’t go again that soon,” he whined.

“Well, we both know that’s not true,” Xander retorted.

Harry sighed as he uncovered his face to glance down between Xander’s hairy thighs at his cock, which was still hanging thick and clearly semi-erect as he knelt between Harry’s calves. “Do you think you could go again?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Give me five more minutes,” was Xander’s confident reply.

Contrary to Harry’s initial protest, he wasn’t sure that he could wait a full five minutes now that the prospect of getting fucked again was right there at the forefront of his mind, but then he remembered the predicament they’d found themselves in the first time.

“Maybe we should do it on the floor,” Harry suggested.

Xander chuckled. “It doesn’t really matter if my family hears,” he joked, sitting on his heels and loosely palming his own cock as he spoke, “because it’ll be pretty obvious what we were up to once you start to show.”

And that was all it took. Harry’s breath seized up in his lungs as he leaped up off the pillows and into Xander’s lap. It was a struggle to shove Xander’s not-quite-hard cock back into him, but then finally he succeeded, and both of them hissed as Harry started to rock down frantically against Xander’s hips, trying to get them both off again as fast as possible.

Ten minutes later, Harry was lying with his bum propped up on a pillow again while Xander lay halfway on the mattress with his legs dangling off the side and his cheek pressed to Harry’s stomach.

“Surely it can’t be that soothing to listen to my intestines gurgle,” Harry commented absently.

Xander shifted to look up at Harry, waiting for Harry to meet his eyes before pressing his lips right above Harry’s navel. “I’m listening for a heartbeat,” he replied dreamily.

Tears sprouted at the corners of Harry’s eyes, unbidden, but thankfully, Xander didn’t start to panic like the first time Harry had cried his eyes out in bed over not being able to actually get pregnant.

Instead, Xander carefully lifted himself off of Harry and crawled up next to him, tucking Harry’s head into his shoulder with a hand stroking through his hair. “Someday, babe,” he said softly. “Someday.”


End file.
